


KnB Drabbles After Dark

by SharkGirl



Series: NSFW Drabble Collections [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: A collection of NSFW drabbles requested by tumblr users.Various pairings, AUs, and the occasional crossover.





	1. #39 AoKagaKuro

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in the final chapter of my original [Drabbles After Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6407128/chapters/14667745) fic, the tags were getting out of control and it was hard for readers to find their fandom and ship, so...I created smaller collections so it would make it easier!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #39 Double Penetration, requested by empress-yuki-isami  
> AoKagaKuro with Kuroko receiving (hang in there, Kuroks!)  
> Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, Polyamory

“Fuck you, Kagami, you always get his ass,” Aomine growled.

“I do not!” the redhead countered, drawing his split brows down in anger. “And don’t talk about Kuroko like he’s an object.”

“Also, please don’t talk about me as if I’m not here,” the shortest of the three said from between them.  They were all naked on their shared bed, Kagami and Aomine on either side and Kuroko in the middle. “And stop fighting.” He sat up, completely unfazed by their nudity, and turned toward Aomine. “Is there something wrong with my mouth, Aomine-kun?”

“Shit, Tetsu. I didn’t mean it like that.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s just.” He looked down. “I can’t thrust as hard into your mouth.”

“Thinking with your dick again,” Kagami groused, folding his arms over his chest. “Maybe Kuroko doesn’t _want_ it hard.”

“Says the man who fucks him into the mattress until he passes out-”

“One time!” Kagami snapped. “And I said I was sorry.” He faced Kuroko. “You know I didn’t mean it.”

“I know, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko gave a soft smile.

“See?”

“Please.” Aomine rolled his eyes. “Tetsu will forgive you for anything.”

“That’s not true!”

“Yes,” Kuroko interrupted. “I’m still quite upset with Kagami-kun for forgetting to give Nigou his dinner three weeks ago.”

“Practice ran late,” Kagami explained for the twenty-first time. “And I woke up in the middle of the night to feed him when I remembered.”

“ _Anyway_ , can we get back to the sex already?” Aomine complained. “I’m going soft.”

“Don’t let anyone say you’re not a romantic at heart,” Kagami deadpanned.

“Aomine-kun is impatient tonight,” Kuroko mused.

“Well, yeah.” He ran a hand through his short hair. “It feels like forever since the three of us have had a night off together and...” he muttered something under his breath as he averted his eyes.

“What’s that, _Daiki_?” Kagami teased, biting his lower lip.

“I missed you guys, okay?” He plucked at a loose thread on their sheets. “And I’m horny as fuck. So can we just do it already?”

“Very well.” Kuroko reached for their well-loved bottle of lubricant they kept tucked under his pillow, but before he could say anything, Aomine snatched it out of his hand.

“I’ll prepare Tetsu,” he said, pouring some into his palm.

“No, I’ll do it.” Kagami grabbed the bottle. “You rush through it.”

“Why don’t you _both_ do it?” Kuroko suggested, his soft voice bordering on an annoyed tone.  Kagami and Aomine blinked down at him and then locked eyes with each other.  Static crackled as raw electricity shot between them.  It had suddenly turned into a competition.

“Not too fast,” Kagami said as he slipped one long, slick finger inside Kuroko.  The shorter man gasped and then let out a contended hum as he eased it the rest of the way in.

“I don’t need you giving me instructions.” Aomine narrowed his eyes and slid his finger in alongside Kagami’s, pulling away and stretching Kuroko open.

“Aomine-kun...!” He squeezed his eyes shut and sucked a breath in through his teeth.

“I told you that you go too fast,” Kagami scolded him, but stopped when Kuroko spoke again. “What?”

“More...” Kuroko repeated breathlessly, cracking a bleary eye open. “More...”

“I’ve got you, Tetsu,” Aomine said, voice low, and added a second finger, scissoring them and making the man beneath them squirm, his smaller hands gripping at the sheets.

Kagami leaned down, his lips nearly brushing Kuroko’s ear as he spoke. “Ready for another?” The shorter man nodded, his eyes flying open as a fourth finger entered.

“A-Aah...” He arched his back, pressing his hips down and trying to take them deeper. “Ka...mi-kun...Ao...” He fucked himself on their fingers, throwing his head back when Kagami kissed his way down his neck to his chest.

“Shit.” Aomine bent down, his lips circling a nipple.  Not to be outdone, Kagami tongued the other, shooting Aomine a challenging gaze. “It’s on,” Aomine mouthed around Kuroko’s flesh, slipping a third finger inside their boyfriend’s tight heat. “How’s that, Tetsu?” he asked, receiving only a pleasured shudder in response. “Up to five now.”

“It’s not too much?” Kagami nuzzled his shoulder. “You okay?”

Kuroko opened his eyes again, his breath coming out in harsh pants. “More...h-hurry...” he pleaded, his pupils blown wide. “Want it.”

“Who do you want, Tetsu?” Aomine purred into his ear, spreading his fingers wide before curling them, searching.

“Yeah.” Kagami copied the motion, changing the angle slightly, his grin victorious when Kuroko’s hips hiccuped off of the mattress. “Which one?”

“Kagami-kun...” he answered, taking a shaky inhale before adding, “and Aomine-kun.”

“Okay, Tetsu.” Aomine stroked his hair lovingly. “Kagami first and then-”

“No,” Kuroko cut him off. “Kagami-kun _and_ Aomine-kun...together.”

The two stared at him, wide eyed.  Then they swallowed, exchanging heated glances.

“ _Fuck_.”


	2. #23 MidoTaka feat Kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #23 Dirty Talk, requested by daydreameratnyt  
> Midorima/Takao feat. Kise  
> A continuation of [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6407128/chapters/15717763).  
> Aged-up/college characters, Dirty Talk, Handjobs

“Well, well, what do we have here?”

Midorima and Kise turned toward the locker room door.  Takao stood there, arms crossed over his chest and a wide smile gracing his lips.

“Mind if I join you?”

Kise swallowed.  They’d been caught and by the very last person he wanted to see them in such a position, Midorima on his knees between his legs, splatters of Kise’s release still on his clothes and even his glasses.

Finally, he found his voice. “U-Uh, Takaocchi. Um.” He gave a gave a weak laugh, tugging his sweatpants back up. “It’s not what it looks like.”

“Oh, really?” Takao cocked his head to the side, stepping into the room and letting the door close behind him. “Cuz it looks like my boyfriend is on his knees between your legs with some _very incriminating_ evidence all over him.”

“Boyfriend?” Kise repeated, golden eyes wide.  He hadn’t realized the two were dating.  In fact, until just minutes earlier, he couldn’t imagine Midorima getting intimate with anyone, let alone doing what he’d just done.

“That’s right.” The dark-haired man grinned again. “So, Shin-chan.” He turned to address his boyfriend. “Congrats on finally cornering him,” he said and then gave a pout. “Though, I wish you would have waited for me.”

Cornering him?  What was Takao talking about?

“You did tell him, didn’t you, Shin-chan?” Takao went on, blinking innocently.

“Takao...” the other warned in a low voice and, if Kise hadn’t just gotten off - and been startled by the newest addition to the room - that alone would have gotten him hard.

“Oh, so you didn’t!” Takao covered his mouth in shock. “You’re not really good with things like this, are you, Shin-chan?” He crouched down behind Midorima and wrapped one arm around his waist, the index finger of his free hand moving up to swipe away some of the mess Kise had gotten on his glasses.

Takao brought the finger to his lips, his pink tongue coming out to lick it clean.  Then he gave a slow smile before resting his chin on Midorima’s shoulder.

“Shin-chan didn’t confess, did he?” he asked, the hand around the other’s waist sneaking down to dip below the waistband of the taller man’s sweats. “Shame on you, Shin-chan,” he whispered hotly into his ear. “ _Kisecchi_ here will get the wrong idea.” Midorima sucked in a breath and Kise could imagine what Takao was doing.

“What idea...am I getting wrong, exactly?” Kise asked, his eyes still on the tent in Midorima’s pants and the movement of Takao’s hand beneath them.

“We like you, _Kisecchi_ ,” Takao said, mimicking the blond’s signature honorific again. “And...correct me if I’m wrong,” he paused, mouthing the side of Midorima’s neck as his hand stroked him faster. “But I think you might like us, too.”

Heat pooled between Kise’s legs as his spent cock began to harden again.  Sure, he’d had a thing for Midorima for a while, but he’d never considered the possibility of Takao being a part of the picture.  And now he couldn’t get the image out of his mind.

“Shin-chan’s close,” Takao breathed, though Kise wasn’t sure who he was talking to. “Tell him not to come until he confesses.”

“What?”

“Tell him what a slut he is for sucking your cock without admitting that he likes you,” Takao went on, biting Midorima’s earlobe and eliciting a pleasured hiss from the other. “Tell him how much you want to fuck him.”

“Takaocchi, I...” Kise floundered, still overwhelmed by the sudden development.

“He’s hard again, Shin-chan.” Takao’s lips brushed against Midorima’s ear. “He got hard watching me play with you.”

“Takao...”

“Shin-chan, tell him how pretty you think he is,” he instructed. “Tell him how much you like him.”

“I...” Midorima looked up at Kise, his pupils completely blown and his cheeks flushed pink. “I...like you,” he said and then squeezed his eyes shut, a low moan bursting from his lips as his body tensed and shuddered.

Takao pulled his hand out from Midorima’s pants and brought it to his mouth.  He licked a stripe up his palm and smirked. “Good boy.”

Kise could only watch in awe as Takao cleaned himself up, sucking on a finger before releasing it with an obscene pop.  Then he turned sharp eyes on the blond, his smirk returning.

“Your turn.”


	3. #60 KagaKuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #60 While one of them is on the phone, requested by Anon.  
> Kagami and Kuroko.  
> Aged-up/college characters, Blow job

Kuroko and Kagami were cuddling under a blanket on the couch, watching a movie.  One of Kagami’s hands was just under the hem of Kuroko’s shirt, his fingers brushing over the sensitive flesh beneath it.  Kuroko’s hand was between Kagami’s thighs, slowly inching its way up.  It was almost midnight and they were mere moments from the climax of the nameless action film, when the redhead’s phone began to ring.

Judging by the time, Kuroko figured it was one of Kagami’s parents or maybe even Alex, giving a call from overseas.  But, his assumption was proven wrong when Kagami answered.

“Hey, Tatsuya,” he greeted with a wide smile, pulling away from Kuroko and standing up.  He tended to pace while talking on the phone. “No, nothing much. What’s up?”

Kuroko drew his brows down in annoyance.  It wasn’t that he didn’t like Himuro or anything like that.  He just didn’t care to be interrupted.  Especially when he’d only been a few centimeters away from getting his boyfriend to ignore the movie completely.

Kagami barked out a raucous laugh and leaned against the kitchen counter. “Of _course_ , she would.” He snorted. “How’s college going?”

Now, Kuroko was not known for being a patient man.  And he _did_ have a bit of a jealous streak.  So, when Kagami laughed again, his fingers toying with the chain around his neck, spinning the ring the man on the other end of the line had given him, Kuroko decided it was time to make his move.

Stealthily, he crept around the couch and fell to his knees in front of the other man.  Kagami continued talking, Kuroko’s lack of presence aiding him in his attack.  It wasn’t until after he’d reached up and unbuttoned Kagami’s fly that his boyfriend took notice.

“Kuro-”

“Shh.” The shorter man brought a finger to his lips, smiling around it as he slid Kagami’s zipper down.  He moved the other’s pants out of the way and mouthed against the bulge in his underwear.

“Ku-”

“Shh!” He stared up at him, pale fingers sneaking under his waistband and tugging it down. “Keep talking to Himuro-san,” he instructed before licking a stripe up the underside of his cock.

“Yeah. S-Sorry, was j-just, uh, something on TV,” he lied, averting his gaze, his cheeks pink.

Kuroko smiled against his half-hard cock, pleased with how he was responding.  Maybe now Kagami would think twice before answering the phone during their alone time.

He continued lapping at the hardening flesh until he was fully erect.  Kagami, for the most part, continued to speak relatively normally, but his responses grew shorter, more monosyllabic as Kuroko took the head into his mouth.

“Shit,” he cursed, his free hand coming to rest on the top of Kuroko’s head.

Kuroko hummed around him, taking him deeper into his mouth and swallowing him down into his throat with practiced ease.

“Fuck...Ta...uh...I...I gotta g-go,” he whimpered at the end and ended the call before tossing his phone onto the counter, his hand joining the other on Kuroko’s head.  His fingers twisted in the short strands as he carefully fucked into his mouth. “Shit...Kuroko...so good.”

Kuroko eased off of him, breathing raggedly as he glanced up at him.

“Finished with your call, already, Kagami-kun?” he asked, blinking innocently.

“You know.” Kagami lowered a hand to his chin, his thumb brushing against Kuroko’s lower lip. “If you wanted my attention, you could have just told me.”

Kuroko didn’t answer at first, instead, he leaned into the touch, his tongue darting out to swipe against the pad of Kagami’s thumb before he wrapped his lips around it, giving a gentle suck.  He released his thumb with a ‘pop’ and gave a little smile.

“But it’s more fun this way.”


	4. #24 MidoTaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #24 Rimming, MidoTaka, requested by Anon.  
> Aged-up/Married Couple, Rimming, Anal Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break from writing a longer work to sin~ Enjoy!!  
> Un-beta'd. Oh, and hey, I kept this one short! Go me!!

“Shin...chan...” Takao gasped, his fingers gripping the sheets and his knees pressing harder into the mattress as he fought to push his hips closer to the man behind him.

“Kazu,” Midorima answered, his warm breath fanning over Takao’s backside.  His long, elegant fingers gripped his firm cheeks and spread them open.

“A-Ah...” Takao lowered his head, biting his knuckle in anticipation.  It had been so long since they’d gotten a chance to take their time like this.  It was always a quickie between shifts or right before passing out for a few hours before they had to go back to work again.  “Shin-chan...h-hurry...”

“You’re impatient tonight,” he said, voice low and sultry.  The sound alone sent a delicious shiver up Takao’s spine. “I thought you wanted to savor this...”

“I do, but,” Takao looked over his shoulder, his face and the tips of his ears hot. “I want it so bad, Shin-chan.” He wriggled his hips in what he hoped was a sexy manner.  “C’mon,” he begged. “Lick me.”

Midorima raised his brows, blinking once, before he smirked and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin just above Takao’s tailbone. “As you wish, Kazu.”

Takao grit his teeth, biting back a moan as his husband’s tongue darted out to swipe across his entrance, the wet muscle tormenting him in the best way.  After a few teasing licks, Midorima pressed on, slipping his tongue inside and causing Takao to sob into his fist.

“Shin-chan...Shin...fuck...g-good...” He arched his back, mewling as his husband worked his magic.  Soon, a long finger joined the tongue, sliding in easily and pressing right against his prostate on the first try. “Fuck...!”

“Good?” Midorima asked after he pulled back, his tone confident and Takao knew without looking that he was smiling.  That arrogant, wonderful prick.

“Pretty good,” Takao replied, pulling away and turning over onto his back, his legs falling open.  He reveled in the way the taller man swallowed at the sight.  Midorima _did_ often say he liked seeing Takao spread out for him, after all.  “Well,” Takao beckoned, crooking a finger. “Shall we continue?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Currently catching up on filling requests on my NSFW tumblr [@xxxjubesy](http://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
